everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaucio Pedroso/Relationships
Family The known members of Glaucio's family consists of his mother Rosa Castelo (the current generation's maiden from their original story), his father Anatolios Pedroso, and his great-uncle King Demetrio Castelo II. His great-grandparents were Queen Izabel and King Demetrio I—the former rulers of Reinos das Rosas who preceeded his great-uncle, but Glaucio never knew them personally since they passed away before he was born. He never knew his grandparents either, as his grandmother—Princess Tristessa—died as part of the original story and his grandfather's identity was never known. There is one word which sums up Glaucio's feelings pertaining to his own family, and that is complicated. Such complications is why Glaucio rarely mentions his family in passing, and even goes out of his way to avoid discussing them in general. Because of this, most people only know of Glaucio's mother being the current generation's maiden and his great-uncle being the king of a distant kingdom. Further information about Glaucio's personal relationship with his family is intentionally left vague. His family tree resembles the following: Mother – Rosa Castelo TBA Father – Anatolios Pedroso Glaucio's father Anatolios left him and Rosa when Glaucio was seven years old, after Glaucio had gotten into an accident which almost resulted in his death. At the time, Glaucio didn't realize that his father essentially abandoned him and his mother, so he couldn't perceive why his mother had been so distraught the morning she tearfully announced to him: Even though Anatolios left and would never get to watch Glaucio grow up or see Rosa again, he still kept in correspondence with the two of them (as well as his uncle-in-law Demetrio). He and Rosa, now estranged, exchanged letters from across the sea (as he boarded a ship for the purpose of "expanding his horizons). As for Glaucio, Anatolios would send him postcards and trinkets. Once Glaucio was capable of forming literate sentences at age nine, he began writing his own letters to his father and keeping in correspondence with him. Still under the impression that his father would some day return to him and his mother, Glaucio would often ask Anatolios when he'd return home. He would often receive the same answer from his father: Those words, for a long time, held so much weight for a young Glaucio and gave him such immense hope that he'd see his father very soon. Glaucio would always happily announce, after every letter he'd receive from him, that his father will return very soon. He'd do this often to his mother and great-uncle, who only had to feign happiness in an attempt to hide the truth from him. Then suddenly, out of the blue, correspondence from Anatolios just stopped. His flow of letters and souvenirs sent from across the sea ceased. Attempts to write to him by both Demetrio, Glaucio, or Rosa were met with radio silence. Glaucio, aged eleven, still held out hope that his father would return, but the lack of communication made his hope waver. He'd remind himself of what his father would always write to respond to him asking if he'd return. As Glaucio began growing more mature and developing a more sensible mindset, he simultaneously began to realize that everything his mother and father said about returning home were false. He was 12 when he realized his father wasn't returning home anytime soon. His father never would return during the period of time between his departure and Glaucio's departure for Ever After High. Glaucio never understand why his father left him and his mother, but he soon repressed any thoughts he had about his father and eventually forgot about the whole affair, or at least stopped caring about it so much. He decided it wasn't worth thinking about anymore. Great-uncle – Demetrio Castelo II TBA Friends Glaucio finds himself estranged from the word "friend". He's never been the easiest person to talk to, as he's constantly guarded by his own wall. Therefore, he's never been the easiest person to befriend either. Rather, the mere concept of "friendship" is something Glaucio tends to be avoidant of, for he's never been the type to openly express himself earnestly or intimately towards other people. He finds it easier to drive other people away himself so that he doesn't have to concern himself with the frivolous matters of "friendship" in the first place. Despite the previous statements, Glaucio feels woefully lonely almost all the time, and deep down he craves affection. It's simply difficult for him to trust others, and he himself wishes, from time to time, that he wasn't such a cold person. Still, even if it's difficult for him to form long-lasting friendships, Glaucio has managed to at least find certain individuals he could—albeit, very reluctantly—call "friends". Cosmo Galante TBA Cybelle Vedma Glaucio's relationship with the witch is an interesting one, per say. Needless to say, they are each other's closest and dearly-beloved companions. However, they act like anything but friends in public. Their "friendship" (Glaucio is hesitant to keep friendships) is defined perfectly through the "vitriolic best buds" trope. TBC Faebian Auberon TBA Jacqueline Tempest TBA Kai Eternity Jr. TBA Mael Loth *the TRUE definition of vitriolic best buds. *constantly at each other's throats, though they still have a mutual respect for each other and can act like friends if they want to. *chaotic friendship between a cocky second year prince and a self-destructive third year prince. caliginous tendencies. Renegade Charming TBA Roselina "Lina" Love Glaucio's "association" (because he's hesitant to refer to it as a "friendship") with a certain lovey-dovey princess is one that perplexes even himself. For one, he and Rosey (as he has affectionately dubbed her) are extremely different. Even if Glaucio can indulge in some social interactions (usually not of his own volition however), he tends to be reclusive and emotionally closed-off from the affairs of others. Because of this, it's strange that he'd manage to find a "friend" (imagine Glaucio saying this in the most reluctant tone) in Rosey, who is an individual he believes embodies the direct opposite of his character. She’s a flirtatious extrovert, so Glaucio sees little to no sense on why she’d be drawn to him enough to pursue a friendship. This is possibly simply the consequence of Glaucio’s habit to overthink everything, and his relationships aren’t immune to that. Despite his resignations about their relationship, however, Glaucio can't help but enjoy Rosey’s company. She’s, in his opinion, an interesting individual to observe and even converse with (a compliment he rarely awards to others). He’s aware of her inclination of flirtation, of which he playfully reciprocates to humor her. When he finds himself having to deal with the aftermath of Rosey’s emotional heartbreaks, he’s able to provide his support for her through keeping her grounded. Speaking of keeping things grounded, Glaucio, in comparison to Rosey, is a lot more reasonable and realistic when it comes to matters of love, so he further keeps Rosey grounded when she goes overboard with her romanticizing of her relationships. He has to admit that her passion for love can be quite amusing at times. Much to his own chagrin, Glaucio tends to confide in Rosey over matters pertaining to his “love life” (in quotations to express his hesitant approach with using the term overall). Usually he strays away from having the conversation centered on him and his personal affairs (and seldom does he find himself caring about romantic endeavors), but he’s somehow found himself comfortable enough with Rosey to share those things about himself. He knows that Rosey’s views on relationships can be a tad romanticized, but if he can keep her grounded, he’d also be able to receive meaningful advice from her as well. Glaucio and Rosey are essentially foils to each other's characters; their unlikely camaraderie highlights the stark differences in their personality. also they both speak french and will have conversations in french and i think that's the cutest thing ever dhfgwjkehvr; Sofae di Fairentis TBA Acquaintances Fennican Renard TBA Ginevra Eternity TBA Iolanta Feyanova TBA Tyvainea Thief TBA Pets During his youth, Glaucio found himself particularly fond of the animals he'd find in his uncle's garden. Usually they were small creatures, like rodents, who found their way through the walls of the palace, though he also enjoyed interacting with the fauna native to his uncle's palace. Known pets and animal companions in Glaucio's life consists of a mare named "Blanche" and a bird named "Rei". Horse – Blanche One of the greatest gifts Glaucio's father has ever given him was a beautiful, Andalusian filly with a pure-white coat and mane, which Glaucio received as an across-the-sea gift for his tenth birthday. He named this filly "Blanche" for her pure-white coat and mane. Glaucio deeply adored Blanche and often rode her around the castle grounds every morning and evening. He had a profound connection with Blanche as she was technically the only friend he had in his life in his uncle's palace, and the closest thing to a friend he'd grow up with as well. He'd often confide in Blanche and spill out his emotions and angst to her, though she'd usually react with a whinny or a neigh (not that Glaucio was expecting much of a reaction anyways). Along with venting to her, Glaucio also entertained Blanche through singing and playing music on either his guitar or violin. Before he left for Ever After High, Glaucio expressed to Blanche how much he'll truly miss her and that he'll continue missing her with each passing day. He left her in his uncle's care after he left for school. Bird – Rei During his Legacy Year at Ever After High, Glaucio found himself being able to summon a gorgeous, male quetzal. He was absolutely riveted by the bird's beauty and felt a connection with him immediately. The bird is named "Rei", which is the Portuguese word for "king". Because of his fondness for animals, Glaucio had an easy time interacting and connecting with Rei. Like with Blanche, Glaucio engaged with Rei through his angsty rants, melodramatic ramblings, and his musical skill. Rei was particularly fond of such interactions. Romance Glaucio is a rather shameless flirt, to say the least. He's often amusing himself with people he thinks are "of interest" and will flirt with anyone he's currently set his sights on, often using flowery (but conventially superficial) language to win their affections. Sometimes he'll flirt with someone without actually being aware of the fact that he's flirting with them, which goes to show how often he does flirt with others. He's even amassed a crowd of secret admirers, but mostly it's due to how pretty he is (and he is certainly ''a very pretty guy). Glaucio occasionally involves himself romantically with certain people, however he's still ''very uncomfortable with the idea of being intimate, especially being intimate towards others. Because of this, Glaucio has a rather jaded view of romance, and many of Glaucio's romantic relationships have never felt genuinely real to him. He tries not to be sentimental either, so he often works to ensure he doesn't become too ''emotionally invested with the person he's currently dating. However, Glaucio wasn't always so cynical of genuine romance. In the past, he had a more idealistic view on romantic relationships and became attached to anyone he believed fit his view of a "perfect fairy tale romance". He would fall ''hard for anyone he thought fit that image he had of love, which is vastly different from how he is now, in which he barely' '''has crushes on anyone. Born from his dreamy yet callow view of love was his past relationship with George-Michael Bernard Pendragon, which was also the relationship that later resulted in his jaded views on romance in the current present. Currently, he has a rather complicated relationship with his roommate Kaden Radcliffe, though it's clear to the both of them (and to others) that they ''both ''have feelings for each other, however they won't admit it. It is also important to establish that Glaucio identifies as bisexual. Love interest – Kaden Radcliffe TBA Ex-boyfriend – George-Michael Bernard Pendragon Glaucio had a brief romantic relationship with Bernard during his first year at Ever After High. He was very young and naïve at the time of the relationship's conception, with a different view of romance than the one he has now, and so consequently reflected the way the relationship panned out and ended. This relationship would end up being the paragon that set the precedent for any of Glaucio's future attempts at romantic endeavors. Glaucio's views on romance reflected how callow he was in terms of interactions with other people his age. One has to understand that Glaucio had never interacted with another individual around his age in what practically feels like ''ages, nevermind interacting with anyone romantically. As a young individual, he was influenced heavily by the romance that's often described in all the fantasy book he's read as a child. Because of this, he was immediately smitten with any person he views as being an "exemplary personification" of the romances he's read all about in his books. That person who's become that "exemplary personification" just happened to be a certain son of King Arthur... TBC Ex-boyfriend – Cosmo Galante TBA Enemies Truth be told, Glaucio generally doesn't keep a long list of enemies. As someone who's able to maintain a calm nature and tends to lurk in the background, he's rather uninterested in getting himself involved in drama with others, and usually goes out of his way to avoid drama in the first place. However, he only has so much patience for certain individuals, and can hardly tolerate those he deems as "wasting his time". He also particularly detests anyone who seeks out his friendship with "ulterior motives" (thanks ilari). Eduard Knochenstein TBA Ilari Vasiliev : Read about Glaucio's relationship with Ilari from Ilari's perspective here Kaden Radcliffe (formerly) TBA Klaus Knochenstein TBA Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Subpages